


Fangs

by Mortiz96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Little bit of Fluff, Oh my god I got through typing this, Shameless Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: Lapis is a hungry vampire, Peridot is all alone walking home. You get the idea
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Glasses reflected the moon as they were pushed back to Peridot’s face, grumbling to herself about having to get home and dealing with her rowdy room mate and doing her homework for the class. Unknowingly to her, a darkness lurked closer and closer to her, the person licking their lips as their fangs poking their bottom lip, desperate to sink them into the flesh of this unknowing human.

Peridot rounded the corner, just a few houses away from her own when she suddenly shutters. The air was warm, but a cold breeze took over her body, stopping her in her place. Peridot began to look around, an unsettling feeling of being watched.

“Hello,” she calls out.

No one replied so she shrugs to herself and shakes her head.

“Must be the wind,” she murmurs to herself.

Moving out of the streetlight,walking down the dark sidewalk, she feels it again. She calls out again with yet another silence. She sighs.

“Come out. I know you’re out there,” Peridot calls out again.

Silence for a moment, then the faintest sound was heard. So soft that she thought it was her imagination, but it sounded like… laughter. It came from behind her and as she begins to turn, a flash of blue disturbs her vision and a hand is placed over her mouth. Peridot began to scream into the hand, pleading for the person to let her go, tears prickling in her eyes. The person turns Peridot’s head to almost face her and she finally has a look at the person doing this.

A woman with pale tan skin, blue hair, and the shiniest blue eyes Peridot has ever seen. The person’s lips were curled into a smile, fangs showing clearly. The sight of them made Peridot squirm even more, frantically trying to get free from her grasp, but the arm around her midsection held her in place. The woman giggles into Peridot’s ear, anger and fear flushing through Peridot at the sound.

“And what’s a pretty, helpless girl like yourself doing here all alone,” the woman whispers.

Peridot begins to shouts into her hand to let her go. The vampire removes her hand, but keeps her arm secure around her.

“Leave me alone! Vampires don’t exist,” Peridot shouts.

The woman looks at her with a devilish grin.

“We’re real, believe me. Otherwise I wouldn’t have captured you from your scent alone,” she replies, tracing her finger along Peridot’s chin.

Peridot shudders at the contact and the vampire smiles again at the reaction. Lapis covers her in a sort of cloak and with a rush of ice cold air, the cloak was removed. Peridot opened her eyes to see stone walls surrounding her. A set of bars faced her and the more she studied the room, the more she realized that it looked like a cell. She physically pales at the realization and the vampire runs her fingers up and down her neck.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be staying here,” the vampire purrs.

She walks up to the bars and unlatches them then turns to Peridot with a flirty smile and beckoned her to come closer. Peridot hesitantly approaches, the vampire wrapping her arm around the girl once more in a tight vise to make sure she doesn’t try to run. She led them to a doorway at the end of a set of stairs. Opening the door, Peridot is suddenly bathed in candlelight. A new room with a tub dead center of the room, surrounded by candles to illuminate the room. Peridot took note of the bath being already full of water and suds.

“I have a confession to make Peridot,” the vampire spoke.

Peridot’s eyes widen. She never told the other woman her name so how does she know it?

“I’ve watched you for a long time. You first bumped into me when you were a mere teenager and you were at the mall with your friends and when I first caught your scent, I was hooked. I watched you from the shadows go off to college and here you are, close to graduating. I figured it was the right time to strike,” the vampire told her tale.

“That’s why you looked so familiar,” Peridot whispered.

The vampire looks back at her, smiling,”Yes and now I finally have my prize. Now clean yourself up. I have plans for you.”

The vampire turns, leaving through another door and leaving Peridot to her thoughts. She eyed the tub as she slowly approached it. Steam was visibly coming off the water, possibly due to the room being next to freezing. She pushed a single finger into the water and found it a comfortable temperature and nothing seemed to be in the water. She sighed, thinking that if she doesn’t use it then she would never be let out of wherever she is. Slowly, she peels off the layers of her clothes and glances over to another part of the room. She wasn’t ashamed of herself. Breasts that were neither too large nor too small, a medium sized behind, and a slightly pudgy stomach. People often call her cute and adorable, but it was mostly because of her size. Being short has its faults, something she always told herself.

She slowly sinks deep into the water, finding the level stopping just shy of the top of her chest. She sighs, sinking even deeper into the water and enjoying the warmth it provided to her cold body.

Moments later the door opens again, jolting Peridot awake. Shocked at the fact that she fell asleep in a tub full of water, she looks up to see those glowing blue eyes staring back at her. Peridot scrambles to cover herself from the alluring gaze and watches as the vampire slowly gets closer to her. She shrinks back into the tub to avoid her gaze, but it doesnt work. When the vampire finally reaches her, she grabs Peridot’s chin and forces her to face her. Blue and green eyes clash with each other for what felt like years to Peridot before the other’s head dips down slightly, her lips taking Peridot’s.

The sensation of being kissed to Peridot felt weird to say the least, let alone being kissed by a vampire. The woman’s lips were cold and occasionally her fangs would poke at Peridot’s lips, making them bleed ever so slightly. When a drop of the crimson liquid appeared, the vampire licked Peridot’s lip and it made her shiver. Was it out of desire or disgust? Peridot doesn’t know. They separated and Peridot was slightly panting while the other smirked.

“I was right about your taste,” the vampire remarked.

Heat rushed to Peridot’s face as she tried to back away, her back meeting the porcelain.

“Wh...what are yo..you going to do to me,” Peridot stuttered.

The vampire’s smirk widens to a grin.

“You’ll find out my little pet. Now finish up, I don’t like to be kept waiting,” she replied.

Peridot watched her leave the room once more, finding herself nearly drooling at the sway of the vampire’s hips.

“Wait,” she calls out.

The vampire halted the doorknob.

“What’s your name? I mean since you know mine, its only fair I know yours,” Peridot squeaked out.

The vampire smirks at her again.

“You can call me Lapis,” she replied. 

Peridot left alone again, she finally began to cleanse herself. She never wanted to leave the warmth of the water, but she was frightened to know what would happen if she kept Lapis waiting any longer.

Stepping out and drying off, she slips on the robe that was hanging off of a hook in the room. The robe stopped mid thigh for her making her wonder if on the taller woman that it would show everything, unless she knew Peridot’s body measurements which seemed like a possibility to her now.

Peridot slowly opens the door that Lapis disappeared behind and found a bed room covered in blue colors. Blue, hair, blue eyes, and blue sheet and blanket, seems appropriate, Peridot thought to herself. Traversing more to the center of the room, the door behind slides closed and the lock turned. Peridot goes to turn when a familiar arm wraps around her again, but instead of a hand over her mouth, she feels lips travel up and down her neck. She shudders at the touch, but keeps silent, not giving Lapis the satisfaction of her feeling something from the light kisses.

Peridot was caught by surprise as fangs scraped against her neck and the moan she was trying to hold back finally released, making her feel ashamed slightly. She feels a smirk on her shoulder.

“Do you like this, my little pet,” Lapis purrs in her ear.

Peridot doesn’t answer, so Lapis turns her around and presses her lips onto Peridot’s. She was shocked to say the least that the vampire kissed her again and even more so when she felt her tongue grace across the crack of her lips, wanting entrance. Peridot gasped slightly at the feel which was enough for Lapis to slip her tongue inside, exploring Peridot’s mouth. She was hesitant and Lapis could feel the way her muscles seem to tighten themselves as Lapis went on, so she softly ran her fingers down Peridot’s side to get her to relax.

It worked because soon Peridot began to run her tongue across Lapis’s in a battle for dominance. Lapis smirked and broke away from the kiss and began kissing up and down Peridot’s neck again, this time leaving lingering kisses instead of peppering them. Peridot whimpered, feeling heat grow even more in her face and down to her groin. Lapis’s hands reach behind Peridot and clenches both of her buttcheeks in either hand, making her squeak again. Lapis hoisted her up and instinctively, Peridot wrapped her legs around Lapis’s midsection. Lapis kisses her again while leading her to the bed. Peridot feels silk touch her back and they separate, leaving her panting. The vampire gives her a sexy smile as she reaches behind her and unzips her solid black dress. As it pools to her feet, Peridot’s eyes widen, taking in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her.

Toned body with abs, muscles slightly showing in her arms and legs, breasts slightly bigger than Peridot’s and, looking lower, Peridot can see the shaven mound, glistening with wetness. Hips wide that made Peridot drool even more than before and she had to keep herself from reaching out to her.

Lapis slowly crawls up on top of Peridot and kisses her again, but doesn’t linger. She passes her neck and goes straight to her breasts, bringing one erect nipple into her mouth while her hand played with the other, pinching and pulling it. Peridot arches her back, moaning out Lapis’s name and the vampire loved the sounds the human was making. She felt herself getting wetter even. Switching to Peridot’s other nipple, she brought her other hand down to Peridot’s thigh and lightly squeezed, her nails dipping into the flesh slightly.

“Ha,” Peridot breathed.

“Mmmm i love the way your skin tastes, Peridot,” Lapis murmured.

“Please,” she begged.

Lapis smirks.

“What do you want,Peri. I can’t exactly read minds, you know,” Lapis replied.

Peridot whimpers,” Please…. Touch me.”

Lapis obeyed, leaving Peridot’s nipple and ran her free hand down her stomach as she climbed down to in between her thighs. Lapis salivated at the sight, her fangs wanting to sink into her flesh even more. Her lips were swollen and begging to be touched, her clit erect, a perfect stimulation point, and she could see her possibly even wetter than Lapis. She ran a finger up and down her entrance, making Peridot shiver. She whimpers and then screams as Lapis dove face first into her dripping cunt. Tongue unrelenting, Lapis drank Peridot, her face becoming slightly soaked in cum. Peridot’s hands buried themselves into Lapis’s hair, pulling and urging the vampire to keep going.

Lapis began rubbing Peridot’s clit with her thumb, the nub pulsing under it. She leaves Peridot’s cunt to start kissing and sucking her inner thigh while the hand hold the other sinks a finger deep into her. Peridot yelps and moans at the sudden intrusion and as Lapis’s finger picks up speed, Peridot begins to ride it.

Lapis can feel you end approaching, Peridot’s walls were clenching her fingers in a vise that threatened to never let them go.

“Fuck” Peridot shouts,” fuck i’m so close.”

“Just let go baby,” Lapis moans.

Right as Lapis feels Peridot’s orgasm approaching, she sinks her fangs into her thigh. Blood filled her mouth and she happily drank while watching the girl’s thighs twitch and her cunt clench Lapis’s fingers. She didn’t stop her thrusting, helping her ride out her orgasm. When she finally laid there, spent, Lapis removed her fingers. Wiping her face clean of any blood, she looks at Peridot’s face, which was slightly paler than before and drenched in sweat.

Lapis climbed up the bed, bringing Peridot close to her as her face rested between Lapis’s breasts.

“Wh..what about you,” Peridot asked, still slightly panting.

“There’s plenty of time for me. Right now, you need to rest. I took a lot of blood from you,” Lapis replied, kissing Peridot’s forehead softly.

Peridot was going to say something else, but sleep beckoned her.

She fell asleep on the vampire’s bed, Lapis softly singing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot woke up the next morning to a heavy migraine and a slight pain in her jaw. Sitting up, she glanced at the sleeping vampire that had a smile on her face that proved her peace to the world and the thought made Peridot smile. She stood and made her way to the bathroom, careful not to fall over due to how weak she felt. After washing her face, she studied her reflection with much surprise. More pale than she normally is, the pain in her jaw being the sharper and longer fangs she had developed, and her eyes were a brighter green than before.

God, she was turned into a vampire!

She ran out of the room, jumped onto the bed and shook Lapis, startling the poor girl.

"Look what you did to me," she exclaimed.

Lapis looked at her through tired eyes, but looked at where Peridot was pointing and her eyes widened.

"I didn't think it was possible," Lapis whispered.

"What, turning me into one of you," Peridot was livid now.

"And what's so bad about being a vampire," Lapis crossed her arms.

"Nothing if you don't consider that now I can't go out in the sunlight, can't have food and drink anymore, and have to stalk humans for the rest of my life!"

Lapis puts her hand up," First of all, we can go out in sunlight, second you can have regular food, and third with me around you don't need to stalk humans."

"Why does having you around make it to where I don't have to hunt humans," Peridot raised an eyebrow.

Lapis got close to her ear and whispered," Because you can use me for your needs."

A shiver ran down Peridot's spine and was it her imagination or did her fangs just get longer?

"Why would I use you," Peridot asked.

Lapis chuckled," Because, my sweet little pet, as my chosen I can only feed off of you and you me. Makes it easier to feed that way."

"Chosen? What's that?"

"I'll explain later, but for now," she pushes Peridot back onto the bed and climbs on top of her, her naked form making Peridot's eyes glow once more," your new scent is making me want to feast on you again."

Peridot hissed and flipped them over, shocking Lapis in the process.

" I think it's my turn," she said with a smirk.

Peridot crashed her lips onto Lapis`s, making her gasp and a prime opportunity for Peridot to force her tongue into her mouth. Lapis lets out a moan as their tongues fought for dominance. Peridot ends up winning and explores the vampires mouth and she lets her hands lazily drag up and down Lapis`s sides. Lapis moaned again as Peridot began trailing kisses down her throat and yelps as she sinks her fangs deep into her flesh. Only a split second of pain was felt before her body confused, her pussy sopping wet and her whining, pulling Peridot closer. The sensation was so much that Lapis thought she would die from overstimulation, but what a way to go.

Finally, Peridot released her throat and leaving slightly bloody kisses across her breasts. Taking one nipple into her mouth, she began to suck and Lapis was being very vocal in her pleasure, way more than Peridot was the night before. Lapis became so focused on her breasts receiving attention that the sudden pressure on her clit made her scream. Peridot snuck her hand down Lewis's front and pressed her thumb into the bundle of nerves. Slowly rubbing it and suckling happily on her breasts made Lapis reach her first orgasm very quickly. Peridot helped her ride it out, but she was far from done with the panting woman under her.

She laid a kiss on Lapis's forehead and slowly began kissing down her body again. Agonizing wait for Lapis until she felt cold lips kiss her clit. She jumped at the change and moaned as Peridot started licking and sucking on her clit. Finally, Lapis felt her tongue leave for a moment and she took a breathe, then squealed in surprise as Peridot sank her tongue deep into her pussy. Somehow, Peridot's tongue was long enough to barely rub up against the rough patch of skin within Lapis and make her scream.

"Peri… oh god," Lapis moaned.

She didn't stop. Peridot made it her mission to not stop until Lapis begged her too and she couldn't wait to hear her beg.

"Peridot please. Im… AH-"

She screamed as Peridot began rubbing her clit again. All the different sensations were getting to be too much for the vampire and she wailed as another orgasm crashed down upon her. Peridot happily cleaned her up.

"Please, no more," she whimpered.

Peridot chuckled," I hope that lived up to last night."

Peridot kissed Lapis gently and held her close to her chest. 

"I'm glad I chose you," Lapis murmured, sleep beckoning her once more.


End file.
